In the End
by CarlyWinchester
Summary: Sequel to Together in the End, which could be found here /s/9428028/1/Together-in-the-end. Hikaru and Kaoru are dead, but will they find themselves in the after life? Or will they spend all of eternity looking for their twin? Warning: Dark themes, mentions of suicide and self-harm, major trigger.


**Hi guys :) I had no intention of writing the sequel to Together in the End. Beloved17 asked for a fic about Hikaru and Kaoru after they died, to see if they actually are together in the end, and I got this idea. I don't know how good it is, but I tried, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Warning: dark themes, mentions of suicide and self-harm. Major tigger.**

Kaoru's eyes were sealed shut. He doesn't remember what happened. A bright, white light shone on his eyelids, sinking through, so even with closed eyes he knew it was there. He didn't know where he was or what happened, then, like a speeding bullet, it hit him. Oh right, I just committed suicide...wait,then where am I? Kaoru went into a sitting position. He looked around. He was outside in a field, and a thick, green forest sat on the right of him. On the horizon, there was a setting sun, with rays of pinks and oranges shining all around. The sight was beautiful and peaceful. He heard a long zipper get unzipped and he shot around to where the sound came from. Crawling out of a blue tent was the smiling face of Hikaru.

"I cannot believe that we were actually given permission to do this!" He said with so much excitement, he was bouncing. Hikaru stood up and walked over to Kaoru to sit next to him.

"To do what?" Kaoru asked, unsure of what was happening. What, did I somehow survive? Kaoru asked himself. But that wouldn't explain why he was in the middle of nowhere with his twin. Kaoru studies Hikaru's content face.

"Are you nervous?" Hikaru asked after some time.

"About what?" Kaoru asked, hoping to get an answer this time.

"Starting high school? That idiot, Tamaki, is in our school now." Wait, what? Hang on... I remember this day. Mom and dad finally agreed to let us camp out for a week before we started Ouran High School. This was one of the best weeks of my life. Kaoru smiled fondly.

"Yeah a bit; but we'll have class together, and Tamaki is older, so we'll hardly see him." Kaoru said, remembering.

"Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly, sharp, violent winds blew. Kaoru shut his eyes, and shielded them with his hands. When the wind died down, he opened his eyes to find that he was in a different moment of his life.

This kept happening to Kaoru. He didn't really mind, though. He was, after all, replaying his greatest hits. These were Kaoru's favorite memories. Every time he was enjoying himself with Hikaru- and Hikaru was in every memory. It wouldn't qualify as "good" if Hikaru wasn't there. Kaoru just finished relieving the time he and Hikaru went to the zoo when they were children, no older than five, and "accidentally" opened the gorilla cage, when the memories stopped. Kaoru was standing on a ledge of some sort, all was white, and as he looked over, he saw Hikaru and himself. Except, this time, he was dead. However, this time, Hikaru was cutting himself. He's slashing at his own wrists, rapidly, over and over again, wincing in pain, but showing no sign of stopping.

"No! Hikaru, don't! Stop! Please!" Kaoru shouted, but Hikaru didn't stop. Kaoru is dead, so Hikaru can't hear him. Kaoru watched in a grief filled silence as his beautiful older twin brother in his own bodie's limp arms. Then he's gone. Kaoru watches Hikaru soul leave his body, bringing his bright self dark, and empty. But, where did his soul go? Kaoru is still alone.

Kaoru didn't move. "Hikaru is dead because of me." Kaoru says to himself. "It's my fault." Kaoru hated himself even more for that. "He had so much to live for. He had a good life ahead of him, but now he's gone. He followed me." However, even with the never ending guilt, Kaoru couldn't help but feel a little...relieved? Relieved to know that Hikaru cared enough about him, and loved him enough no not want to live without him. Kaoru also hated himself for thinking that, but he couldn't help it.

The wind returned and blew him to a new memory.

He's in Music Room 3. In this scene, he's watching, rather than participating. The projection of him and Hikaru grab Haruhi and drag her into the changing room to put on the uniform Tamaki-sempai supplied for her. They ripped her sweater off, with a lot of protest coming from her. While doing so, they noticed something strange. It's only for a moment, until they are thrown out of the changing room. The twins jump on one foot to keep balance. They look at each other, stomachs churning. They silently speak to each other, "Haruhi is a girl?!" The current Kaoru frowns. This isn't a bad memory per say, but it isn't a good one either; the discovery of Haruhi's true gender led to Hikaru's feelings for her. Then again, he could have fallen for her as a guy... No, he would have only seen her gender, not her person. Kaoru felt dread. That was a reminder that Hikaru would never love him how Kaoru loved him.

Why am I seeing this memory? Kaoru was seeing great moments of his life, times and places that he loved, until he witnessed Hikaru's suicide. But then again, what did he expect? He died thinking that his brother could now be happy, and live a long life with Haruhi, and now? Now he knows that his brother killed himself because of him. To make matters worse, he doesn't know where Hikaru is. I need to find Hikaru. I need to be with him now.

Hikaru opened his eyes, surprised that he didn't feel any pain or dizziness. He remembered most of what happened. He remembered that Kaoru killed himself, so he did the same. However, he doesn't know where he is. All he's feeling is a sense of deja vu. There's something about this place that Hikaru finds familiar.

In the distance, Hikaru sees a figure. It looks like a little girl, dressed in blue, with matching blue hair in pigtails- wait. That little girl, Hikaru realizes, isn't a girl at all. Instead, it's his younger twin brother. He remembers that day. Suddenly, that area became crowded with people, family members mostly. He and Kaoru were put in those stupid dresses by their mother to be models for her new design. They were so angry with her because of that. So, for revenge,they dropped a worm down the back of her dress. They cracked up at her frantic screams and running around, trying to get the worm out. She made a complete idiot of herself, and after that, she never made them wear dresses. Hikaru cracked up at his fond memory, but quickly stopped himself. There was no fun in reliving his best memories if Kaoru wasn't there to join him.

Suddenly, sharp winds emerged. Hikaru crowded down in a panic, and covered his head with his hands, expected things to fly around and hit him.

When the winds died down, Hikaru hesitantly stood up, just to see that he was reliving another memory. But he didn't want another memory, even if it was a favorite. He didn't want a projection of Kaoru. He just wanted Kaoru.

Kaoru decided that he was put in Hell, rather than Heaven. He didn't know what he did to deserve this. Was falling in love with your brother really that bad? Kaoru hated himself for feeling what he felt when he was living, now more than ever. Je wishes he could feel that cool metal slicing through his wrist again, and the warm crimson liquid that came out in protest, but now he can't, and he never will again.

The wind returned, and Kaoru groaned in agony. Another one of my worst hits to come at my face.

However, this time, it wasn't a memory. He was back looking down at the living world. Just like what he saw when Hikaru ended his life, but this time...he saw his mother and father.

Hikaru sighed when the wind returned. Another unwanted memory. However, what he saw took him by surprise, because this wasn't a memory.

"God no!" Hikaru wanted to look away, he tried to, but an unseen force held his head in position.

"Boys! Boys, please, wake up! My babies! Please wake up! Please don't be gone!" Their mother begged and pleaded to their blood-drained corpses. Her face was was red and tear soaked. Their father just stood there, unmoving, unbelieving that his children killed themselves. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. Yuzuha took both boys in her arms, and sobbed into Hikaru's hair.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! Please don't be dead! Please wake up! Just for me, just stop it! Stop this and wake up! Please!" She said between sobs. Hikaru felt the side of his head, and when he moved his hand away, he saw wetness on his fingers. He realized that it wasn't just water, but his mother's tears.

He wiped his eyes, which had his own tears flowing.

"My babies! My beautiful boys!" Their mother kept saying. Their father began to break down, unable to hold his grief in anymore. He fell to the ground next to his wife and let out tears and loud sobs. He took Kaoru from Yuzuha's embrace and held him.

"Please, don't be dead." He cried, hot tears dripping down his cheek.

Hikaru hit his breaking point. He fell to the ground and screamed. He didn't scream anything in particular, he just let his voice ring out, and echo through the white nothingness that was trapped in. Since he is dead, he doesn't need to stop for a breath, and his voice doesn't get raw. He screamed and screamed, but that didn't do anything. He didn't feel better, and if anything, he felt worse. He also didn't find his brother. If he knew death would be like this, he might have been more responsible. He might have thought it through. But it's too late now. The damage is done, there's no undo. He's gone, and his family has to suffer for it, like how he did for Kaoru when Kaoru killed himself. But if everyone killed themselves when they were grieving a loved one, there wouldn't be anyone else left on the planet. Hikaru wished he was alive, so he and his parents could grieve together, so they could comfort each other.

The scene faded into darkness, until he couldn't see or hear either of his sobbing parents. And then Hikaru realized...he'll never see his mother or father ever again. That was the last image of his mother he'd see, that's not just another memory.

"No! Bring them back! Please, bring them back!" Hikaru shouted to nobody. Now he wanted to see his mother and father more than he wanted to see Kaoru. He wanted to see them smile, and he wanted to hear them laugh. He wanted to be with them. Hikaru hated himself for leaving them like that. For not even saying goodbye. All he wants, is to tell them that he loves that. Is that too much to ask? Just one more time. But that will never happen because he was a stupid, selfish, idiot. He hopes Kaoru doesn't feel the same way he does. Kaoru has to shoulder not only that, but Hikaru's suicide as well.

" No! No! No! No! No! Not again! Why?! Why?! Why?!" Kaoru sobbed when he saw his mother and father enter the bathroom. He was too busy being an over-emotional, selfish, jerk, that he didn't even think about his mother or father. He didn't even say goodbye to them. His body shook violently, trying to suppress his tears.

The scene before him began to fade away faintly. Then, through the silence that was left behind, Kaoru heard a scream. A loud, blood-curdling scream, that made him jump when it first sounded. But even though it was just a scream, Kaoru unmistakably knew the voice.

"Hikaru." He said to himself, confirming it. Kaoru looked around himself in a frenzy, but couldn't see his older twin anywhere.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted into the darkness. "Hika, where are you?!" But he didn't get a response. No direction or location. No 'I'm here!", no proof that Hikaru heard him.

"What, so is this a new form or torture? Huh? Make me watch my mother and father find my and Hikaru's body? Then! Then make me hear my brother scream in agony?" Kaoru laughed in anger. "Is this fun for you? Watching us run for the only goddamn salvation and love in our entire existance, even though this is a labyrinth that you know can never be beat? Well screw you!" Kaoru didn't know who he was shouting atm but frankly, he didn't care. Whether it was God, Satan, or even himself, it didn't matter. He just wanted-no-needed to scream. But most importantly, he needed Hikaru.

Hikaru sat, hugging his knees to his chest, his face tear stained and red. The scene changed five, ten times, just Hikaru stayed emotionless. He didn't care about the memories he held so dear, playing before him. His main source of happiness came from being with his brother, not watching past Kaoru interact with past him.

Then the scene changed again. Hikaru didn't bother looking up at it. He didn't care about what was before him. That is, until he heard a hiss of pain. He lifted his head up, curious, and before him was not a memory, but Kaoru...committing suicide. Hikaru didn't see Kaoru in his final moment, and more than anything did not want to. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to look away. It killed him to see his beloved twin in so much pain and agony, but he was already dead, so he kept watching. It was like he was punishing himself for leaving like that, for leaving his mother and father like that; without an explanation or a goodbye. No written note addressed to them, or a spoken 'I love you.' So he watched his brother scar his body with a razor. Hikary flinched with each slice, and gasped each time blood splattered. The look of loss and hopelessness on Kaoru's face made Hikary feel worse than he had before. Especially since he knew it was all his fault. His neglect to his brother, and not realizing the effect it had on him is what sent him over the edge, If only he didn't spend so much time with Haruhi...

Kaoru watched his own suicide. In the heat of the moment, he never really noticed how bad and bloody he actually became. He couldn't bare to think about what he looked like when he was actually dead. But as time passed, he was dead, the suicide was complete. Then it's Hikaru's turn. Kaoru watched his brother kill himself again. The second time wasn't easier than the first time, but at least now he knows what is to come.

When the replay of Hikaru faded away, nothing took it's place. All that was before the boys was a whole lot of darkness. The emotional state of both Hikaru and Kaoru was miserable. They were too sad to cry, they couldn't feel anything. Not pain, or loss, just an empty state. Then the room around them got brighter, and a high pitched scream was let out. It kept getting brighter and brighter and louder and louder, if the boys weren't already dead, their ears would have bled, and they would most likely go deaf.

They both covered their ears tightly with their hands, and squeezed their eyes shut.

It ended soon after it started, and before they knew it, it was over. The light faded, and the sound stopped. The scene laid out before them was full of tall, green, shrubbery, that was covered in roses, red, white, and pink. The green was opened in a path that was recognised instantly, being the maze of flowers outside Ouran.

Seeing where he was, Kaoru had an immediate natural instinct. If I follow the maze, I will find Hikaru.

So Kaoru ran. He ran faster than he could have when he was living. He needed to find his brother. He was closer to him than he ever was while dead, and he won't lose him again.

Hikaru recognized where he was immediately. How couldn't he? He only saw it just about everyday. He wondered why he was brought here. He began walking. Unsure why, he just had a feeling that he couldn't shake. It was like someone was there. Not watching him, which was weird. Someone was just...there. His thoughts immediately ran to Kaoru. His brother is near, he just knows it. Now, all he has to do is find him.

Kaoru ran frantically. The short rose bush from school has become a huge labyrinth, one Kaoru could not escape, let alone find anyone. He felt hopeless and he was just about to give up, when he heard a rustling sound, coming from somewhere close. Kaoru's head perked up.

"Hikaru?" He called out, not receiving a response. He knew it was a long shot, but he called louder, "Hikaru?!"

"Kaoru?! Is that you?!"

"Yes! Hika, it's me!" Suddenly, the haze that engulfed the boys lifted, and the maze disappeared. And there they were, standing right before each other. Not wasting a moment, both boys charged at each other, and caught each other in a bone crushing and loving hug. Kaoru gripped Hikaru's shirt, and Hikaru put his head in the crook of Kaoru's neck. They fell to the ground, not letting go or even loosening their grip on the other.

Minutes later, they pulled apart and stood up. They smiled at each other, then Hikaru made a fist, and punched Kaoru in the face.

"You idiot! How could you leave me like that!? How could you think that I'd ever be happy with you gone?! If you think I'd chose Haruhi, or anybody over you, than you're a bigger moron than I thought!"

"I know. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I was upset, and I let my emotions take over." Hikaru embraced Kaoru again.

"I know. But we're together again, and that's all that matters. And no matter what happens, we'll always be together in the end."

**Thanks for reading :) Please leave feedback if you liked it or not**


End file.
